<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarettes and Strawberries by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745517">Cigarettes and Strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First "I love you" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Music, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Driving, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hawkins (Stranger Things), I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #114: Aromatherapy. Describe a place by its smell, scent, odor, or stench. </p><p>Soft, comforting fluff of your first "I love you" with Billy Hargrove.</p><p>** reader is gender neutral</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First "I love you" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigarettes and Strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind flew through your hair as you sped down the small backroad. The smells of leather and pine danced together. Billy’s hand rested on your thigh; your hand rested on top of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smelled like strawberries and chlorine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smelled like cigarettes and motor oil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over at him instead of the trees passing by your open window. His hair was blowing in the wind, much like your own. He had a soft smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy…” You said quietly as you played with the tips of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darlin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car slammed to a harsh halt. You would have flown from your seat if you hadn’t been wearing your seatbelt. You could smell the tires’ burning rubber. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Billy Hargrove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Don’t do that to me y/n. Don’t mess with me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gently squeezed his hand. “I’m not messing with you, Billy. I love you. I will say over and over again until you believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of surprise and sadness in his features changed into a look of pure joy. “I love you too, y/n Harrington. I’ll be damned if your brother gets between us now. You’re mine for life” His lips softly met yours. He was usually much harsher than this, but at the moment, he was being as gentle as he could. Your senses are filled with the smells of smoke and gasoline. Your hands find their way to his hair, the smell of his shampoo strong and sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You broke the kiss because you were smiling too much. “Say it again, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you say it first,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huffed. His nose was filled with the scent of your minty toothpaste. “Now you’re just being an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “If it’ll make you happy, I’ll say it. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never stop saying it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>